


The Sound of My Heartbeat

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Caring Oliver, Elio crying, Elio just had a bad dream, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, I changed the story, Kisses, M/M, Oliver isn’t leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: I changed the story: Oliver doesn’t get on that train. He doesn’t leave Elio forever. It was just a bad dream.





	The Sound of My Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Звук моего сердца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463302) by [M_Vish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish)



Elio heard his name being called, from somewhere far away, weirdly. He tried to open his eyes, but it was too tiring and complicated and so he didn’t. He could feel himself crying, though; he could feel his shoulders hitching with sobs.

“Elio?”, the voice said again, and it sounded like Oliver’s.

Oliver?

If that was Oliver, Elio really needed to wake up. Now.

“Elio?”

A warm hand stroked his cheekbone, down to his throat. Elio swallowed. His mouth was dry.

“Oliver?”

“Elio, it’s me. Are you awake? You were crying.”

Oliver? Oliver was there. Elio had to blink twice, three times, to clear the fog in his mind and in front of his eyes.

He scrubbed his hands down his face, pushing tears away from his eyes, hastily. His chest still hitched, and he looked up at Oliver, who was looking back at him, awake, and concerned.

“Sorry. I had a dream.”

Just thinking of it made his eyes fill with tears again. God, he felt ridiculous.

“Hey.” Oliver’s finger gently lifted his chin. “Elio. Talk to me?”

“I-“ Elio started, but he couldn’t trust his voice. He tried again. “I had a dream that you were leaving. The day you were leaving, and - and you left me. You got on a train, and left me.”

Another fat tear ran down his cheek, hot, burning, and Elio covered his eyes with a hand. Ashamed. He didn’t know what was happening to him, why he was so upset. It was just a dream.

“Hey,” Oliver’s voice now was a murmur, and his blue eyes were so concerned, yet so firm and limpid. They looked straight into Elio’s eyes, and Elio forced himself to hold the stare. “Elio. I’m here. It was just a dream.”

Elio blinked.

“But you were leaving, and - and it was over,” his voice hitched on the word. What was over, he didn’t even know. He hadn’t described this, what they had, just yet. He hadn’t; but he knew that Oliver was the most important thing in his life right now.

Which is why he was crying: even just the thought of Oliver leaving made him desperate.

“I’m not leaving,” Oliver said, gently. His thumb stroked over Elio’s lower lip. “I’m not leaving you.”

“It- it just felt so real,” Elio said, over another hiccup. “I’m sorry. I - I thought I would never see you again. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Oliver’s hand travelled up, to stroke Elio’s curls back gently. “It’s okay. It was just a dream. Just a dream.”

He kissed Elio on the lips, both of them tasting Elio’s tears. He kissed him again. Elio kissed back gratefully; little hiccups still shaking him as he pressed himself against Oliver.

Oliver’s smell was everywhere, and it calmed him down. Oliver’s warmth, pressed against his own naked body, calmed him down.

“I’m here, baby. I’m not leaving.”

“But you will.” He had to say it. “You will have to.”

“I will not leave you.” Oliver’s voice was firm enough that it made Elio push his face into Oliver’s neck, to try and feel it deeper. To hide himself from the world and be able to hear and see Oliver, just Oliver. “I’ll go back, sort myself out. Come back here to you. I will take you with me.”

Elio took a deep breath.

He believed Oliver.

“Shhh. Shh, now. It was just a dream. I’m here, with you.”

Oliver’s words were everything. They made Elio’s heart stutter.

He nodded against Oliver’s shoulder, and then nodded again when Oliver spoke.

“Let’s go back to sleep.”

With a deep breath, Elio let Oliver lay him down, and wrap him in his arms; their love vowed to the sound of the night, and of their heartbeats.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to sound like a broken record, but I am writing so much because I really need some fluff to comfort myself. I wanted to forget Oliver leaving, for a moment, and pretend he never did. Please let me know what you thought of this one. And if you’d like me to write anything else... let me know. X


End file.
